Nostalgia de días futuros
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Es mi culpa, mi culpa. La culpa la tuve yo, nadie más. Me merezco su desprecio, casi deseo no existir. Ya no la puedo tener cerca mío y eso me enfurece... KOUJIXOC ANGST DRAMA *2 EPISODIO*
1. Culpa

**Nostalgia de días futuros**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

(Un escenario, con un telón rojo cerrado. Se oyen aplausos falsos de fondo y una canción de programa de televisión antigua)

??: ¡Rayos! ¡Esta cosa no funciona! ¡TRAMOYA!

(no aparece nada en el escenario, los aplausos no acaban)

??: AHHH!!

(Silencio. Ruido de tarros y muchas cosas cayendo. El telón se mueve, pero no se abre.)

??: Con un demonio... ¿quién me manda a conseguirme el salón de actos del liceo?

??: El presupuesto no alcanza.

??: ¡No importa! Pongan la tonta música de la Fox y abran este telón de una vez por todas!!

??-??: Sí señorita!

(Música de la Fox, se abre el telón, pero cae encima de una chica. Se levanta y sacude freneticámente la cabeza.)

??: ESTUPIDO ITURRA!! x.x

(Silencio sepulcral. Se oye una tos disimulada más atrás. A la chica de cabello castaño/rojizo, ojos castaños y lentes se le cae un goterón. Lleva una falda escosesa roja, un polerón gris largo y abierto hasta la mitad, dejándo ver que en realidad usaba una falda debajo del polerón, zapatos cafés, una calza roja y un pañelo rojo de hilo a modo de cintillo en la cabeza... ¿para qué rayos describí todo esto? Bueno, no importa u.ú)

Dely: Ahhh jajajaja XD hola a todos!! Me echaron de menos? (grillos de fondo) ¬¬ Sí, yo de nuevo con mis acostumbradas locuras XD aunque... (recuerdos horribles llegan a la mente de Dely) NOOO BXS!! TTOTT (Momento de crisis emocional) ejem, vamos con esto. Charán!

(apunta a un extremo del escenario, en donde no aparece nadie. Se le vuelve a dibujar un goterón.)

Dely: Vamos al video u.ú

(baja una tela proyectora)

KM PRODUCCIONES PRESENTA...

KOUKOU

AMOR ELEMENTAL

DOUJINSHI DIBUJADO POR KARINA MINAMOTO

Dely: WAA!! ESO NO!! (corta la película) Ejem! n/n Esta vez tengo dos invitados... ¡pasen!

(no sale nadie)

Dely: Dije... PASEN!! Ò.Ó

(Aparece una chica más alta que ella, con el cabello color chocolate largo, ojos azul zafiro y...)

Dely: Kawaii nwn

Aurea: Hola, Dely-sama (reverencia pronunciada)

Dely: Nya! Hola Aurea-chan! Ya te echaba de menos nwn

(Otra persona venía detrás de ella. Un chico de aspecto de pocos amigos, cabello azul azabache largo tomado en una coleta y... para qué seguir describiendo, ya deben saber que es...)

Dely: KOUJI!! o¬o

Kouji: ... hola (levanta una mano a modo de saludo)

Aurea: Hola Kouji-kun (reverencia)

Kouji: O.O

Dely: Kawaii... Sugoi... Kawaii... sugoi... (parece estar en trance, nope, está en trance XD)

Aurea: u.u Ehm... Dely-sama... ya deja de hacer eso n.nU

Dely: Kawaii... sugoi... kawaii... sugoi... :3

Aurea: Etto... o.o

Dely: Kawaii... sugoi... kawaii... su...

Kouji: YA DEJA DE HACER ESO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!! Ò.Ó

Dely: Ah? Ahm, eh... Ah! XD ya lo recordé. Ustedes dos son mis invitados permanentes kukuku nwñ

Kouji: Otra locura u.ú (se sienta en un sillón)

Aurea: Dely-sama prometió este fic, Kouji-kun

Dely: Exacto! Oh, Aurea-chan, me pregunto cómo lo sabes n.n

Aurea: OH! Eso es por que se lo dijiste a Hannah-sama, ¿verdad?

Dely: Ajá. Y sería un honor que pasara-la-película-correcta el tramoyista que tengo como esclavo ¡digo! trabajando fielmente para mí n.n

??: u.u

DELYNEKO-CHAN PRESENTA...

NOSTALGIA DE DIAS FUTUROS

**Summary:** Es mi culpa, mi culpa. La culpa la tuve yo, nadie más. Me merezco su desprecio, casi deseo no existir. Ya no la puedo tener cerca mío y eso me enfurece...

**Personajes:** Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura, Takuya Kanbara, Aurea Mirai, Monique Delacour, Koushiro Kumamoto, Karina Kaisawa, Okenya Koichikawa.

**Disclaimer:** Kouji, Kouichi y Takuya son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo, al igual que al serie a utilizar, Digimon. Aurea Mirai y Monique Delacour son propiedad de hannah-hm. Koushiro Kumamoto es mitad propiedad mía y mitad propiedad hannah-hm. Karina Kaisawa y Okenya Koichikawa son propiedad netamente mías.

**Advertencia:** KoujixOc, OcxOc. Universo Alterno. Drama/Angst/Romance. Toda concordancia con la realidad es sólo coincidencia.

**Dedicado a:** hannah-hm. Gracias por escucharme y por compartir conmigo todos esos ratitos de msn.

**Es hora de sufrir... digo! es hora del fic n.n**

(se acaba la película)

Dely: ¡bien! (estaba comiendo unas palomitas) Ahora saben por qué están aquí señores n.n

Kouji: Bah, me aburro.

Aurea: n.n

Dely: Cuándo no, Minamoto (mirada asesina) ¡¡Qué les guste el fic!! nOn

* * *

**Episodio I**

**Culpa.**

**I**

Él estaba allí, frente a esa puerta. Llovía. Sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas, y su largo cabello azul azabache ya casi parecía negro. Llovía.

Esa casa. Cuántos recuerdos, y ahora... Kouji Minamoto tembló un poco, tal vez de frío. Podía coger una pulmonía, pero no le importaba. No si no estaba ella.

El timbre, otra vez sonando, suplicante. Nadie abría, y seguía empapándose. Estaba hace más de media hora allí, parado, como un estúpido. Sus palabras fueron cortantes, claras y concisas. El golpe lo había dejado en el suelo, completamente humillado, pero se lo merecía. Y era su culpa.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar, en un principio. Ese chico jamás le dió confianza, le daba mala espina pero... Ya era tarde, se había decidido por él, eso era obvio, ¿o no? Claro que sí. Kouji carraspeó. Tocó por última vez el timbre. Nadie. Solo. Nada. Derrotado, comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

-¡Kouji!

No había remedio, estaba solo. Abatido. Ella había dado sentencia. Solo...

-¡Kouji!

No podía evitar el arrepentimiento. Ella le había dicho todo pero él no supo responder bien. Con las chicas era un bruto, y lo sabía. A veces no comprendía como ella, la otra chica, lo soportaba. A veces no se soportaba ni él mismo.

-¡Kouji!

Esta vez, lo escuchó muy cerca suyo. Se giró. Alguien estaba allí, respiraba agitado. Llevaba una gorra azul. Su cabello azul azabache estaba empapado también. Sus ojos azul profundo, idénticos, se toparon en unos instantes. El menor bajó la mirada.

-Kouji, te he estado buscando.

-...

-Vamos, no es como para que te pongas así. Se arreglarán las cosas con ella, ya verás...

Silencio.

-Ven, estás empapado.

El mayor sonrió a su hermano Kouji, a pesar de haber sido testigo de todo... y de la impotencia que le daba el sólo recordar que él no pudo hacer nada.

Fueron a otra casa, cerca de allí. Tocaron el timbre. Una muchacha de su edad abrió la puerta.

-¡Kouji, Kouichi, están muy empapados!- sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal debido a la sorpresa. Allí estaban ellos. Lo invitó a pasar.

-Tomen estas toallas.- cada hermano tomó una. La chica se sentó.- ¿A quién se le ocurre salir con esta lluvia, y sin paraguas?

-Buscaba a Kouji, ya sabes, por lo de...

-Lo sé.- la chica lo miró definitiva.- Pero no era necesario todo esto, ¿o sí?

-No comprendes nada...- musitó Kouji. Tenía la mirada vacía, ida. No estaba allí. Hace bastantes horas que su razocinio se había desconectado de su cerebro, y éste de su cuerpo.

La chica suspiró.

-Traeré té.- sonrió. Se levantó de su asiento.

-Kouji...

El menor observó al mayor. Éste reflejaba en su rostro la preocupación por él.

-No te preocupes.- El menor habló quedamente, Kouichi iba a replicar, pero su amiga regresó con el té.

-Bien, más les vale que no se resfríen. No tengo intención alguna de andar visitando enfermos.- Kouichi sonrió ante el comentario. Kouji estaba ido. Estornudó, y sintió que el rostro y las orejas se le calentaban gradualmente, mientras sus pies y manos estaban congeladas.

-Lo dije.- la joven se acercó al menor de los gemelos y colocó su mano sobre su frente. Estaba ardiendo.- Lo mejor será que te quedes...

**II**

-¿Ya se ha ido esa molestia?

La lluvia no paraba de caer. La persona que había formulado la pregunta estaba apoyado en una pared. Su cabello negro hacía juego con sus ojos azul zafiro. Una chica le daba la espalda.

-Sí, ya se ha ido.- descorrió las cortinas con algo de melancolía.

-Bastardo. No te merece y tú...

-Ya basta, Koushiro.- la voz cortante de la chica lo calló. Estaba seguro de que ella sufría por dentro, y se sentía mal por ella, pero por otra parte estaba algo satisfecho. Kouji jamás le dió buena espina, desde que lo vio supo que jamás serían amigos, ni siquiera eso. Estaba harto de que ella siguiera con todo esto.

-Pero...

-Dije ya basta.- la chica se adelantó y pasó a su lado, mientras su largo cabello color chocolate se movía al ritmo de sus pasos.

Entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró. Sabía que él era así pero... jamás pensó que un pequeño detalle podía acarrear tantos problemas. Suspiró nuevamente.

-Aurea...- era Koushiro, hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.- No me trates así, yo... lo siento, en verdad. Pero sabes que Kouji me da coraje tán solo verle la cara. Dicúlpame, yo...

-Tranquilo Koushiro.- la chica ocultó sus ojos azul zafiro con sus chasquillas.- No hay nada que perdonar. Todo ya está hecho...

-¡Atchú!

-Salud.

-Gracias, nii-san.

Kouji tenía unas cobijas en la espalda. Kouichi usaba ropa sport, mientras su ropa secaba cerca de la estufa. La ropa de Kouji también estaba allí, y él usaba un pijama que le quedó enorme. Volvió a estornudar.

-Ay Dios...- la chica pelivioleta entraba al living con dos tazones de té.- Cuando llegue mi padre le diré que los vaya a dejar. Por ahora toménse este té, les hará bien.- Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y le alargó un té a cada uno.

-Gracias.- dijo el mayor.

-No hay de qué.- la chica ojimiel sonrió. Tomó un poco de té, y el vapor empañó los vidrios de sus lentes.

-Karina...

-¿Uh?

-Crees que... Aurea-chan... ya sabes...

-Ah, eso.- la chica se arregló sus lentes, seguían un poco empañados.- No lo sé.

-Kouji...

-No importa. Estaré bien, podré superarlo.

Kouichi y Karina se quedaron mirando. Karina no pudo evitar en pensar todas esas cosas. Lo que le gritó a Koushiro no es algo que una señorita educada como ella debería decir, pero ver sufrir de esa manera a su amigo de toda la vida era para ella intolerable. Si tuviera tanta fuerza como Oken-chan, le habría dado su merecido, pensó la chica.

Esperaba que las cosas no fueran peores.

O que, al menos, se arreglaran un poco, aunque fuera imposible.

Estornudo por parte de Kouji, otra vez.

Karina sonrió, divertida. Los estornudos de Kouji siempre les causaron gracias, esa manera tan especial de estornudar...

Mejor volver al tema. Las cosas en el instituto no pudieron ser peores.

¿O sí?

Sólo quería abrazarle, pero... no podía. Había algo que se lo impedía. Tal vez la mirada perdida de Kouji en el suelo. Deseaba abrazarle, comprenderle, consolarle, saber que había "más allá" de esos ojos oscuros, aunque se conocieran de años y pudiera lograr (a veces, cuando le miraba directamente a los ojos) saber un poco sobre lo que estaba pensando. Se levantó de su asiento, se sentía incómoda. La mirada de Kouichi la siguió por la habitación y hasta la puerta.

-Karina está rara.- comentó Kouichi, mirándo a su hermano.

-No lo sé...

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- Kouichi estaba sorprendido.- Se supone que le conoces mejor que yo, son años de amistad. Yo sólo...- sonrió con algo de melancolía- ...sólo la conozco hace pocos años, y sé que está algo incómoda con todo este asunto. Y no la culpo. Hasta yo me sorprendí por cómo te defendió de Kumamoto-san.

Otra vez ese apellido, este estúpido apellido. Kouichi le trataba con respeto, algo que Kouji jamás toleró. Kumamoto-san... Estúpido, bastardo, escoria. Le odiaba. Kouji demostró su enfado en su rostro, haciendo que Kimura se diera cuenta de que había echo mal.

-Lo siento.

-No hay cuidado.- Kouji no puedo evitar que su voz sonara molesta. Télefono. Alguien contesta.

-Es muy buena al cuidarnos de este modo, nii-chan, aunque a veces se preocupe demasiado.

Kouji se encogió de hombros con un escalofrío. La fiebre no disminuía, y tenía algo de frío. El mayor notó que su hermano se ponía peor, ¿y si en verdad cogía una pulmonía?

-Era Monique-san.- dijo Karina, apareciendo.- Quería saber si estaban acá, pero les dije que no. Supuse que le diría a Aurea y...

-Gracias, Karina-chan.- Kouichi le cortó. Karina comprendió que había hablado demasiado. Se sentó entre los gemelos y suspiró. No estaba acostumbrada al silencio cuando estaba con los dos. Le incomodaba.

**III**

¿Cuántas horas habrán pasado ya? ¿Unas dos, desde que se quedó dormido? Alguien lo movía delicadamente.

-Kouji-san, despierta hijo.

-¿Mmmhmm...?- abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su madre.

-Kouji, qué bueno que haz despertado. Estaba preocupada por ti.- la mujer castaña le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.- Vamos a casa, debes estar exahusto.

-¿Y Kouichi?- preguntó, mientras se levantaba a duras penas.

-Ya se ha ido.- respondió Karina. Llevaba en sus manos la ropa de él.- Toma, tu ropa ya ha secado.

Kouji la tomó entre sus manos, y le dedicó una sonrisa agradeciendo su amabilidad. Le costaba sonreír, pero era mejor que llorar.

Los acompañó hasta el auto, en donde el padre de Kouji aguardaba.

-La próxima vez que salgas así de la casa te castigaré jovencito.

-Kousei...

-No Satomi, ya estoy harto de que este niño haga lo que se le antoje.

Kouji había abierto la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero otra voz le cortó.

-Disculpe, señor Kousei, pero ha sido culpa mía.- Kouji miró sorprendido a Karina, quien se encontraba en la puerta del portón.- Yo lo he llamado, disculpe las molestias.- Acto seguido hizo una reverencia.

-Bueno Karina, no hay cuidado. Vámonos a casa.

Kouji la miró con un agradecimiento en los ojos, le había salvado, otra vez... Su padre es cosa seria, y no quería que él se enterara de que había salido de la casa así nada más por una chica, se pondría histérico.

No quería llorar, no por él. Pero le daba lástima. ¿Era eso, lo que llaman amor? Sacudió su cabeza con frenesí. Era su mejor amigo, compañero de vida, el hermano que nunca tuvo. Aurea. Ella era... sí, ella debería ser la que debería estar pensando estas cosas, no ella, pero...

Se incorporó de su cama para observar por su ventana. Ya había dejado de llover, y el sol se ocultaba poco a poco en el horizonte. Suspiró. No debería estar pensando en esas cosas. Mejor ver si había algo que hacer abajo, ordenar, limpiar, lo que sea con tal de salir de esos pensamientos.

-Kouji, es hora de cenar.

-No tengo hambre mamá.

-Oh Kouji, haz estado así desde que salimos de casa de Karina, ¿ha ocurrido algo que quieras contarle a tu madre?

Se sentó a su lado y rodeó con un brazo a Kouji, quien estaba sentado en su cama.

-No es nada mamá, pero...

-¿Pero...?

Silencio. Kouji tenía ganas de gritar tantas cosas, pero no podía darse ese lujo, no él.

-... Me siento miserable.

¡Lo dijo! ¡Lo había dicho! Miró a su madrastra, quien le miraba con compasión. Sonreía.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te sientes así?

No lo resisitió. De seguro que ella sabía más de la vida que él. Le contó todo, desde lo que ocurrió a la salida hasta que ellos llegaron a casa de Karina. Satomi sonrió complacida, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo de diesiseis años. Era la primera vez que hablaba con ella así, tan abiertamente. Sus amigos le habían ayudado a aceptarla, sobre todo ellas dos. Las quería tanto...

-Hijo, es difícil decirte algo ahora. Mejor esperemos hasta mañana, ¿sí? Claro que iré a hablar con los padres de ese chico, no puede ser que...

-Él no tiene padres, mamá... Viene del mismo orfanato que ella.- Estornudó.

-Mejor será que te acuestes, te traeré algo de comer a la cama, no vayas a coger una pulmonía.

Satomi salió de la habitación. Kouji sonrió, se sentía bien consigo mismo.

**IV**

Salón tres de primer grado de preparatoria.

Ingresó sonriente, como todas las mañanas. Esperaba ver a su hermano allí, pero extrañamente no estaba. Alguien lo llamó por su nombre desde un extremo del salón. Se dirigió hasta allí.

-¡Buenos días, Kouichi-kun!

-Buenos días, Karina-chan.

-Buenos días.- un chico castaño sonrió al recién llegado.- ¡A ver si Kouichi-kun me ayuda con mi tarea! ¿Verdad?

-Piérdete Takuya, eres un caso sin resolver.

-¡Okenya!- bufó el castaño.

-Vamos Takuya, eres tan flojo que le pides permiso a un pie para mover el otro.

-¡No es cierto!

-Ehm, Kouichi...- Karina alejó a Kouichi un poco de la discusión familiar de más atrás.- ¿Haz sabido algo de Kouji? Hoy no llegó a la esquina donde nos juntamos siempre, se me hizo raro.

-De seguro que Satomi-sama le ha dejado en cama. Ayer no se veía bien.

-Claro que no, pero...

Karina se calló. Dos personas ingresaron al salón, haciendo que en su rostro se reflejara un enfado mal disimulado. Kouichi se giró y su rostro chocó con la mirada indefinida de Kumamoto, quien venía detrás de Aurea.

-Bastardo...- murmuró Karina, mientras lo veía en su asiento.

-Karina, creo que...

-No te procupes Kouichi, sabes que no soy ese tipo de personas.- sonrió.

Timbre. Kouji no apareceía por ningún lado. Eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Su amiga se percató de que ella se preocupaba, y sabía por quién.

-Aurea...

-Dime, Monique.

-... Estás preocupada por Kouji, ¿verdad?- murmuró en sus oídos. Aurea se sobresaltó un poco y Koushiro se dió cuenta. La chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes le observaba. Aurea se sintió algo incómoda.

-No es... eso, Monique...

-Bien pequeños, la clase ha iniciado. Todos a sus asientos.

La señora Mishima recién estaba ingresando al salón. Sus lentes rojos hacían juego con el rojo furia de su cabello. Sus ojos negros como aceitunas miraron a todos los alumnos de manera un tanto peculiar, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados y en sus asientos, sin moverse.

-Ya llegó la demonio en persona...- masculló Okenya, entre dientes.

La profesora Yoru Mishima, más conocida como "Demonio Mishima" no era, precisamente, una de esas profesoras estrictas comunes, sino que sobrepasaba esos límites. Por algo la tildaron de demonio. Con una mirada (de esas que sólo ella puede llegar a dar) hacía que hasta el más rudo luchador de lucha libre temblara y corriera a las faldas de su madre. Si no lo creen, pregunténle a Okenya, ella sabía perfectamente hasta donde ella podía llegar... Era la única persona que podía controlarla, aparte de su madre.

Tonta clase de matemáticas... pero habían acabado al fin. En el receso, Kouichi y Karina fueron al mismo lugar de siempre: el sauce (N/A: Un clásico el sauce xD by me owo). Tomaron asiento. Kouichi no dejaba de observar al cielo, extrañando a su hermano. Karina sacó su celular y llamó al móvil de Kouji, pero estaba apagado.

-Rayos...

-¿Qué ocurre?- Kouichi le miró seriamente.

-Está apagado.

-Vámonos de aquí, huele a traidores.

Kimura y Kaisawa voltearon a la voz apagada de Koushiro. Venía con Aurea y Monique.

-¿No puedes simplemente dejar de tratarnos así, Kumamoto?- Karina volvía a enfadarse.

-Cuando vuelen los cerdos, cuatro-ojos.

-¡¡Koushiro!!

-¡¡Yo lo mato!!

-¡¡No, Karina!!

-¡¡Suéltame!!

-¡No vuelvas a abrir la boca, Koushiro!

-Vámonos Aurea, lo mejor será irnos.

Los tres se alejaron ante la mirada de odio de Karina y la mirada indefinida de Kouichi.

-¡Pagarás por haberme dicho...! ...así...

Karina se sentó nuevamente, abatida. Kouichi le abrazó.

-Calma. Lo ha dicho de dientes para afuera...

La chica suspiró en los brazos de Kouichi, hundiéndo su rostro en su pecho. Kimura miraba al vacío, con una expresión de ira contenida en el rostro. Era momento de parar todo esto, antes de que pase a mayores. Pero... ¿cómo fue que se metieron en todo esto? Para él, su hermano lo era todo. Desde que le conoció hace cinco años (en extrañas circunstancias, que no valen la pena destacar) pasó a ser la persona más importante de su vida, como su madre. No podía verle sufrir, ya sea en silencio o como lo vio ayer.

-Kouichi...

-Dime.

-¿Tú crees que... me veo mal con lentes?

-¿Eh?- Kouichi se sobresaltó. Kaisawa tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto del suelo. Estaba un poco sonrosada. El viento jugueteaba con sus cabellos.

-Cla- Claro que no te ves mal... es tu sello.- Kouichi trató de que su voz no sonara tan nerviosa.

-¿Lo dices en serio o por que soy tu amiga?

-Por las dos cosas.

-No eres sincero.

-¡Sí lo soy!

Ella soltó una risita mientras Kouichi se daba cuenta de que se le notaban los nervios... ¿pero nervios de qué?

-Vamos al salón.- ella se incorporó ante la mirada atónita de Kouichi.- Después de clase iremos a ver a Kouji, ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto.- Kouichi sonrió y se levantó del suelo, siguiendo a la pelivioleta, mientras a lo lejos sonaba en timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo.

* * *

Dely: Como diría mi profe Carlos (o¬o) ¡Pues bien! se ha acabado el primer epi n.n

Kouji: ¿Por qué estoy enfermo? No soy un debilucho, sabes. ¬¬

Dely: Cualquiera puede tener las defensas bajas uwu

Aurea: ¿¿Qué haz echo?? :(

Dely: o.O

Aurea: ¡¡Has puesto a Koushi-kun como el malo de la película buaaaaaa!! ToT

Dely: Ya ya calmate ñ.ñ

Kouji: ¿Qué rayos ocurrió? ¿Por qué Aurea no me abre la puerta? ¿Por que Koushiro me trata así? ¿Por que aparece Okenya en el fic? ¿Por qué está la Demonio Mishima? ¿Por qué Koushiro ha tratado así a MI Karina? ¿Por que esa escena parece Koirina? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Ò.Ó

Dely: u.úUU Uno! Karina NO-ES-TUYA Dos! La Demonio Mishima me encanta X3 Tres! Okenya aparece por que me apetece y Cuatro!! ... tendrás que esperarte hasta el próximo epi para saber que ha pasado.

Aurea: Buaaaa Koushi-kun!! TToTT

Dely: u.u Ya basta, Aurea...

Kouji: Ya dije, otra locura u.ú"

Dely: ¬¬ Llamaré a Danya...

Kouji: O.O NOOOOO!!

Dely: Ja ja ja owó

Aurea: Por cierto... Dely-sama, yo tampoco entiendo que pasó y... si se supone que es un Kourea... ¿¿Por qué no es meloso y choco-latoso?? n.nU

Dely: u.uUUU Aurea, es un angst.

Aurea: Ah! Verdad! XD (recuerda a Koushiro) Koushi-kun ToT

Dely: Bueno mis invitados de honor :D Vayámonos despidiendo.

Todos: Hasta la próxima!!


	2. Rencores

**Nostalgia de días futuros**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: Nyahahaha! Hola mis lectores nwn

Kouji: u.ú Estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad

Aurea: Me gusta estar aquí, dan galletas con leche (está comiendo en la mesa)

Dely: Sep, y seguire dándoles regalitos si se portan bien ji ji ji ji nwn Hoy es un día especial!

Aurea: ?

Dely: Tenemos dos invitados :3 Adelante!!

CHACHACHACHAAAAAAAAN!!!

Dely: El dúo Kou!!! X3

Kouji: O.O

Kouichi: Holas

Koushiro: Hola! n.n (mira a Kouji) ¬¬

Kouji: ¬¬"

Aurea: KOUSHI-KUUUN!! X3

Koushiro: (se pone entre Kouji y Aurea) Aléjate de MI AUREA!! Ò.Ó

Kouji: ¬¬#

Aurea: Koushiro, no soy tuya ù.ú

Koushiro: Pero te golpeó!! ò.ó

Dely: Ejem! Koushiro, ese es otro fic u.ú Te comportas o te amarro a una silla! ò.ó

Kouichi:

Koushiro: ¬¬ Está bien (se sienta al lado de Aurea, dejándola entre Kouji y él)

Kouji: Ò.ó---x---ò.Ó :Koushiro

Aurea: ù.ú"

Kouichi:

Dely: Agh... Bueno Bueno!! Lamentablemente tengo el tiempo contado, así que se quedan sin respuesta de reviews ññ ¡Lo siento!

Kouji: Esto no podía ser peor... ù.ú

Koushiro: No me provoques colita de caballo ¬¬"

Kouji: QUE ME HAZ DICHO?? Ò.Ó

Koushiro: COLITA DE CABALLO!! Ò.Ó

Aurea: n.n O se callan o... LOS AMARRO A LOS DOS JUNTOS Y DE LA MANO!! Ò.Ó

Koushiro/Kouji: Sí señora

Dely: XD

Kouichi: Vamos al episodio mejor, que quiero saber que pasa con Kouji, y comprender tantas cosas...

Dely: Casi lo olvido!! O.O Hoy no hay fic n.n

Todos (público incluido): QUÉ??! O.O (caída estilo animé)

Dely: WAJAJAJAJA MI MALVADA!!! XD

(Todos la miran con mirada asesina)

Dely: Etto... FIC!! nOñUUU

* * *

**Episodio II**

**Rencores.**

**I**

-¡Kouji! ¡Kouji! You are ok?

-¡Onii-chan!

-Kouji Minamoto, eres despreciable.

-...Te quiero.

-Kouji look me! Kouji!!

-¡Reacciona onii-chan!

-Escoria, eso es lo que eres ¡Escoria!

-Alejáte de nosotros.

-Ustedes no valen la pena.

-¡¡¡Ya basta Koushiro!!!

-Kouji open your eyes!!

-¡¡¡Hermano!!!

Despertó agitado. Estaba gritando. Su madre entró presurosa a la habitación, seguida de Kousei.

-¿Kouji, que te ha pasado cariño?

Estaba agitado. Respiraba dificultosamente. El sudor empapaba su rostro. No quería recordar, pero...

-Seguro ha sido una simple pesadilla. ¿Verdad Kouji?

Sí, una pesadilla... que nunca tendrá final.

-Estoy segura de que es algo más.

-No...- al fin logró articular palabra.- No es nada mamá... ha sido sólo un mal sueño.

-¿Seguro?- su madre le miraba preocupada.

-Sí...- demonios, la fiebre lo estaba venciendo.

-Vamos Satomi, él estará bien.- Acto seguido su padre salió de la habitación, seguido por una preocupada Satomi.

-Sólo ha sido un mal sueño...- susurró Kouji. La fiebre le estaba ganando. Volvió a dormirse.

-¡Adiós Aurea!

-¡Adiós!

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada, y Aurea estaba alistándose para salir de su trabajo. Trabaja como camarera y cantante en un bar. Afuera le esperaba alguien.

-Creo que lo mejor será que dejes de trabajar aquí, no te hace bien acostarte a las tantas de la madrugada.

-No te preocupes Koushiro, sabes que ya estoy acostumbrada a esto.- Aurea le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero tanto estres acabará consumiéndote.

-Deja de preocuparte tanto y vamos andando.

Caminaron por las oscuras calles que eran iluminadas por los focos del alumbrado público. Estaban en silencio. Koushiro no dejaba de observar las estrellas.

-Estás muy silencioso.

-Oh, bueno. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas...

-Koushiro, he de confesarte algo.

-¿Qué ocurre Aurea?

-Me preocupa Kouji.

-¿¡Otra vez Minamoto-soy-perfecto!?

Koushiro no era de esas personas que se exaltan con facilidad, pero escuchar ese nombre hacia que hirviera de la rabia.

-Aniki...- Aurea estaba algo enfadada.- Sabes que...

-Tú también sabes que Kouji-colita-de-caballo-Minamoto... El sólo hecho de escuchar su nombre hace que yo, que yo...

-Tranquilo Koushiro.- Aurea le abrazó por la espalda, el joven Kumamoto ocultaba sus ojos con su cabello negro como la noche.

-Aurea, no quiero perderte, no quiero que estés con él, no quiero...- Koushiro estaba hablando quédamente, pero después se giró para mirar a Aurea a los ojos.- Te quiero.

Aurea sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba. Su Koushiro, su aniki, su todo... El corazón se le aceleró al punto de querer estallar, sintió que el carmesí de su rostro se extendía. No lograba comprender esa reacción suya. Koushiro demostraba que estaba decidido a cualquier cosa, lo que sea con tal de hacerla feliz.

¿Lo quería... así? El joven de ojos azul zafiro comenzó a acercarse a ella, a sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos de par en par al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. Su aniki... No sabía cómo actuar, no sabía qué decir después de... Comenzó a comprender que le quería locamente, no tanto como a Kouji... pero le quería al fin. Le conocía bastante bien, y ella a él. Casi una vida juntos, desde los nueve años. Pero un nombre se repetía en su cabeza. Kouji... Kouji... Kouji...

Se separaron levemente. El carmesí cubría sus rostros. Koushiro miró para el lado.

-Perdona.

-No hay cuidado, Koushi-kun.

Le tomó de la mano, y así llegaron juntos a su humilde hogar...

**II**

Timbre. Día Jueves. Kouichi alistaba sus cosas para salir.

-¡Vamos Kou-san!

-Ya voy, ya voy.- responde Kouichi al llamado de su amiga Karina. Ésta ya salía del salón.

Con su mochila al hombro se disponía a salir cuando una mano se posó en su hombro libre, haciéndo que volviera la vista. Ese chico estaba allí, con mirada indefinida. Kumamoto-san...

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- a pesar de todas las cosas él seguía siendo cortés. Pero su madre se lo había inculcado, ¿qué podía hacer?

-Dile a tu hermanito que deje en paz a mi Aurea.

Kouichi era cortés pero... Frunció el ceño, en señal de molestia. Se zafó del agarre de su compañero de clase.

-Lo siento, pero si Kouji quiere seguir siendo su amigo no tienes por qué entrometerte.

-Está bien. Si las cosas son así, puedes decirle que se prepare por que se las verá conmigo.

-No dejaré que lastimes a Kouji.

El chico de cabello color negro azabache soltó una risita irónica, para luego agregar.

-¡Qué estúpido! Hasta le defiendes y todo. Eres igualito al idiota de tu hermano...

Kouichi empuñó las manos, mostrando en su rostro una ira contenida. En ese momento ingresaron al salón Aurea y Karina.

-¡Kouichi-kun!

-Koushiro, ya basta por hoy, ¿quieres?

-No Aurea. No me quedaré tranquilo hasta que estos idiotas dejen de defender a esa escoria. Un idiota que no hace nada más que tirar la piedra y esconder la mano. Un cobarde, un...

-¡Pagarás por lo que haz dicho sobre Kouji!

Kouichi le dió tal bofetón, que aventó a Koushiro sobre las mesas. Aurea no pudo evitar una exclamación, corriendo donde Koushiro, mientras Karina trataba de que Kouichi se calmara. Tenía miedo, jamás lo había visto así. A Kouji sí, pero Kouichi... Después de todo no son tan diferentes.

-¡Koushiro!

-Déjame Aurea, estoy bien.

El líquido rojo corría por una comisura del labio de Koushiro. El golpe había sido fuerte, más que el de Minamoto.

-Te dije que lo ibas a pagar.

-¡Vámonos Kouichi!

Realmente estaba aterrada. Jalaba a su amigo de un brazo, hasta que salieron del salón. No dejaba de mirar al suelo. Sentía como Kouichi se calmaba cada vez más, hasta quedar completamente en paz otra vez.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, estabas en tu derecho.- No podía mirarle a los ojos. Estaba aterrada.

-Tienes miedo... ¿de mí?

-No.- Mentira. ¡Claro que sentía miedo! Nunca creyó que Kouichi pudiera tener esas reacciones.

-Perdona si te he asustado.- abrazó a su amiga, dejándo que ésta librara un poco su miedo con un par de lágrimas.

-Qué lástima... todo esto. Aurea es una buena chica, no se merece a un tipo como Koushiro...

-Pero no hay vuelta que darle. Son amigos, y nosotros debemos respetar a los amigos de nuestros amigos.

-En eso tienes razón, Kou-san...

Sentía atracción por él. Estaban abrazados. Al recordarlo, sintió que un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas. Se separó de él.

-Vamos a casa de Kouji.

Casi treinta minutos después estaban en la habitación de Kouji.

-¿Cómo haz estado?

-Uf, peor. La tonta fiebre me está ganando, pero yo no me dejaré vencer.

-Ya echo de menos tu presencia en el salón, hermanito...

-¡Sí! E inclusive ha dejado tu lugar libre, para cuando tú regreses.

Kouji sonrió. Debía confesar que extrañaba a sus amigos. Esperaba que su resfriado pase pronto para volver a su instituto, pero... también deseaba no volver, para no ver a ese... imbécil.

Quería golpearlo, hasta casi dejarlo muerto. O mejor aún, matarlo. Ese instinto asesino de lobo solitario le carcomía las entrañas. Cobrar venganza de él, de ese... Koushiro Kumamoto.

Su hermano y su onee-chan le contaban cosas del instituto: de las clases, de los chascos e incluso alguna que otra broma y "pelea familiar" entre Takuya y Okenya. Se divertía con ellos. Prometieron visita al día siguiente y salieron en silencio de la casa de los Minamoto.

Ya casi a una distancia considerable, Karina rompió el silencio.

-No le dijiste sobre lo ocurrido con Koushiro.

-No quería hacerle enfadar. Sabes cómo se pondría, sería capaz de matarle.- esto último lo dijo de broma, para despejar los nervios de Karina... y desviarse del tema.

-En eso tienes razón.- respondió una divertida Karina. Pronto su risa se esfumó.- Pero... Koushiro... antes no era así. ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar tanto?

Kouichi se quedó mudo. Karina tenía razón, había cambiado. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿O es que siente algo más por Aurea, algo más que "amor de hermanos" cómo él mismo dijo? ¿Acaso tiene celos de Kouji? No podía encontrar una respuesta clara. Todas eran conjeturas que se enredaban en su cabeza.

¿Y si la respuesta estaba en lo sucedido ayer...?

**III**

Timbre de salida. Día Miércoles. El chico de cabello largo terminaba de alistar su bolsón.

-¡Apura Kouji, que quiero ver la película!

-¡Sí Karina-neechan, ya voy!

Se dirigía feliz donde su amiga y su hermano, cuando Aurea le habló.

-Kouji, debo decirte algo importante.

-Claro. Vamos.

Aurea le siguió. Koushiro se percató de ello, pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Karina.

-¡Bien Kari-neko! ¿Vamos a ir a tu casita?

-¡Humf! ¿Y a ti, quién te invitó?

-Por favor...- cara de perrito faldero.

-No lo sé. ¿Tú que dices Kouji?

-Claro que puede venir con nosotros. Aurea-chan también irá.

-¿En serio?

-¡Obvio! Donde comen tres comen cinco.- Kouichi reía- ¡Ah! ¿Y Monique-san?

-Aquí.- respondió la chica.

-Karina nos ha invitado a su casa, ¿que dices, Monique?

-Claro, no hay problema.

-¡Decidido!

Los seis bajaron. Aurea le recordó a Kouji que quería decirle algo, así que se quedaron los seis en el pasillo. Kouji y Aurea se separaron un poco del grupo.

-Y bien, qué quieres decirme Aurea.

-Yo...

Kouji se puso serio al ver a Aurea así. Ella estaba un poco sonrosada.

-... Te quiero.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de oír? Abrió de par en par los ojos. Aurea le miraba. No lo podía creer.

-Aurea...- fue lo único que logró murmurar.

-Bueno, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Kouji tomó a Aurea del brazo, sorprendido. Mirai le miró confundida.

-¡Lo siento! Es que... me haz tomado por sorpresa... y...

-¿Qué le haz echo, Minamoto?

Koushiro le dió un leve empujón.

-¡No Koushiro, estás confundiendo las cosas!

-¡Yo no confundo nada!

-¡Claro que sí!- Kouji arremetió contra el intruso.- ¡No la he golpeado ni nada por el estilo!

-Espero que sea cierto, idiota.

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-I-dio-ta.

Esto último colmó la paciencia de Minamoto, logrando que le diera un bofetón en pleno rostro. Koushiro casi cae al suelo.

-¡Kouji, no!

-¡Onii-chan!

-¡Koushiro!

-¿Te haces el valentón, eh?

Y ahí comenzó todo. Koushiro daba golpes mientras Kouji lograba esquivar algunos puños y darle uno que otro golpe. Hasta que le dió en el rostro.

Koushiro cayó al suelo, con la nariz sangrando. Se limpió rápidamente. Entre los gritos de Karina pidiendo que parasen, los de Aurea tratando de calmar a Koushiro, los de Kouichi tratando de controlar a su hermano, y los de Monique diciéndoles que eran unos animales se escuchaba sólo una gran bataola. Koushiro no se quedó sentado, y le dio un golpe seco en la boca del estómago a Kouji, haciendo que éste lanzara un grito de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

-¡Kouji!

Karina y Kouichi se acercaron presuroso al lugar en donde yacía. Aurea tomó a Koushiro y Monique fue donde ella.

-Kouji! Kouji! You are ok?

Con los nervios, Karina ya hablaba en inglés.

-¡Reacciona onii-chan!

-Kouji look me! Kouji!!

-Kouji Minamoto, eres despreciable.

Kouji sólo distinguía sombras, pero pudo escuchar las palabras de Koushiro.

-¡Koushiro ya basta!- Aurea gritaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Kouji open your eyes!!

Lejanas... esas voces se escuchaban tan lejanas... Cada vez más lejos, mientras sentía desfallecer.

-¡¡¡Hermano!!!

Kouji al fin abrió los ojos. Estaba en los brazos de Karina, su mirada de preocupación chocó por unos instantes con su herido rostro. Pero más le dolía el orgullo, el orgullo Minamoto había sido quebrantado por un insulso, y eso no lo toleraba.

-Escoria, eso es lo que eres ¡Escoria!

Karina tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Alejáte de nosotros.- Kouichi hablaba quedamente.

-Ustedes no valen la pena.

-¡¡¡Ya basta Koushiro!!!

Monique observó a Aurea. Esta mantenía sus ojos debajo de las chasquillas.

-Your mother is a bitch... ¡Bastard!

Kouichi observó sorprendido a Karina, diciendo esas palabras...

Los otros tres se alejaron del lugar. Kouji trató de incorporarse.

-Karina, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre bien después de lo que acaba de pasar?! ¡Ese maldito hijo de...!

Karina se quedó callada. Se percató de las cosas que estaba diciendo. No debería decirlas, pero esta vez la rabia fue más fuerte que ella.

-No hace falta... que me defiendas.

-Kouji.

-Sé cuidarme solo.

El orgullo Minamoto, el orgullo Minamoto... era penoso haber perdido en contra de Koushiro, pero más penoso fue tener que ser defendido, y más encima por una chica.

Se incorporó a duras penas, sin dejar que lo ayuden. Y se encaminó hacia su casa.

**IV**

Kouichi iba en el autobús de regreso a su casa. Suspiró.

-Te aseguro que Kouji, apenas esté mejor, se vangará de Koushiro.

-No lo creo.

-Kouichi, sigues pensando que Kouji es una buena persona... Bueno, sí lo es, pero el "orgullo Minamoto" logra vencerle. Es cosa de recordar todas las peleas que ha tenido con Takuya y Okenya...

-Claro, eso si que lo sé. Pero... Kouji pensará bien las cosas. Después de todo igual está enamorado de Aurea, ¿no?

Una sombra de tristeza cubrió los ojos de Karina.

-... Ajá.

Y se despidieron. Kouichi volvió a suspirar. Sabía que Karina también quería a Kouji, se había dado cuenta. Cada vez que lo recordaba tenía una extraña sensación en las entrañas que no lograba descifrar.

Celos... ¿celos? ¿de quién, de Kouji, su hermanito? Agitó la cabeza un poco. Observó por las ventanas. El cielo tanía matices anaranjados en sus pocas nubes. Suspiró nuevamente. Evocó el rostro de su amiga, sonriéndole. Se sintió bien. ¿La quería, la quería a ella? ¿Y qué había de Monique? Rayos, mejor dejar de pensar esas cosas.

Llegó a su casa en silencio. Su madre ya se hallaba allí. Sonriente le dio la bienvenida. Kouichi se encerró en su cuarto. No lograba que algunas cosas calzaran en su cabeza. Se confundía solo, y el resultado fue un leve dolor de cabeza. Le estaba dando más vuelta que una tuerca al asunto. Ya no había vuelta que darle... había que esperar que Kouji regresase a clases para saber cómo iba a acabar todo este asunto.

Sólo era un altercado más entre Koushiro y Kouji, nada más. Claro que anteriormente nunca habían llegado a las manos. Suspiró nuevamente. Todo esto sumado a la confusión que sentía en su corazón, a los hechos ocurridos recientemente y la enfermedad de Kouji hacían que su cabeza se sintiera más saturada, a punto de explotar. Tomó un par de aspirinas y se tumbó en su cama, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron del cansancio...

Despertó cuando ya era de noche. Su madre le estaba meciendo suavemente.

-Kouichi, hijo. Es hora de cenar.

-Mmmhm ya voy...

Se sentó en la mesa junto a su madre.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra Kouji?

-Mejorándose. O eso espero. Con lo terco que es de seguro que ni se toma sus remedios.

Provocó una leve risita de parte de su madre.

-Bien, mañana cuando vayas dile que le mando muchos cariños. No se te vaya a olvidar.

-No mamá.

Simultáneamente, en la casa de los Minamoto, Kouji estaba tomando la cena en su cama.

-Qué inútil me siento...

-Vamos hijo, come tu comida.- Satomi le sonreía amablemente. Habían puesto una mesa al lado de la cama. Kousei había llevado la televisión.

-Tienes que mejorarte pronto, para que después no quedes atrasado con tus deberes.

-No papá.- lo maldijo entre dientes. Lo único que le importaba era que él obtuviera buenas calificaciones. Al menos Satomi se preocupaba.

Terminaron de cenar, le dieron las buenas noches a su hijo y bajaron. Kouji se quedó mudo contemplando la luz de la luna que iluminaba el suelo. Sintió el timbre a lo lejos. Después unos pasos subiendo las escaleras. Abrieron su puerta.

-Hijo, tienes visita.

* * *

Dely: Tatataaaán!!

Aurea: Dely-sama malvada, cortó el epi T.T

Koushiro: Debí de haberte matado, Minamoto ¬¬

Kouji: Deseo lo mismo para ti ¬¬

Kouji: Ò.ó---x---ò.Ó :Koushiro

Kouichi: No comprendo... ¿todos están enamorados de dos personas?

Dely: Sí! Es lo mejor XD Por que así alguien quedará picado XD

Aurea: Ya quiero el otro epi, para saber quién llegó n.n

Dely: Es el último!!

Todos: Noooo!!!

Kouji: A ver si dejas de torturarme ¬¬

Dely: Jamás!! òwó

Koushiro: Quiero saber si mato a Kouji ¬¬

Dely: No lo matarás, de eso me encargo yo ù.ú

Aurea: Y yo ù.ú

Kouji-fans: Y NOSOTRAS!! Ò.Ó

(Todas las Kouji-fans toman prisionero a Koushiro)

Koushiro: Auxilio!!!!

Dely: Te lo mereces ¬¬

Koushiro: ¿¿¿Y yo no tengo fans??? T.T

Hannah: Sí! yo!! X3

Dely: Hannah-neechan!! (ojos soñadores)

Hannah: Onee-chan!! (Ojos soñadores)

(Ambas corren al encuentro de la otra. Escena melosa con fondo rosa, flores, estrellitas y mucho brillo)

Kouji: Parece que soy una de las pocas personas cuerdas que quedan aquí...

Kouichi: Ejem! Ya me habían olvidado T.T

Kouji: No Kou-san, no te he olvidado.

Kouichi: Kou-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!! (Corre a abrazar a Kouji con los ojos brillosos)

(Golpe por parte de Kouji)

Kouji: Enfermo!!! Ò.Ó

Kouichi: T.T Por qué me golpeas???

Kouji: Por baka u.ú

(El telón cae de golpe)


End file.
